Banana Pancake
by Michiko165
Summary: Kageyama is always clingy whenever he's just woken up. Sometimes to the point it's annoying. Especially when Hinata has something important to do.


_I wrote this for KageHina Exchange on Valentine's Day. Might as well post this one here :D  
Ah, I also I got the idea from a song called Banana Pancake by Jack Johnson. Maybe you can try to listen to it while read the story. It's not really a song fan fiction though. Anyway, I ramble too much. Please enjoy :D_

* * *

_BUZZ!_

_BUZZ!_

Hinata's phone is vibrating. Probably a message from his classmate to remind him about their assignment. Today is a day off for him and he can't believe that he's waking up because of the goddamn phone. It's even raining outside. The whole situation makes him even lazier to wake up. With his eyes still closed, Hinata blindly looks for his phone. It's probably above his pillow or beside him—

"Ouch—" Hinata hears a groan from the sleeping male beside him. "The hell? What time it is?"

"Sorry, did I hit your face?" Hinata apologizes to the black-haired male who's now rubbing eyes, half asleep. "I don't know, that's why I'm looking for my phone."

"It's on the lamp desk beside you, dumbass." Kageyama's now on his elbow looking at the messy hair of his boyfriend that he still finds ridiculously cute.

Hinata groans and reaches for his phone, cursing silently at whoever woke him up from his deep slumber. It was a rough night for him because of his college assignment, the research paper and all.

"Who is it?" the taller male asked.

"Classmate. Reminding me about our research project together." Hinata sighs and scratches his head. "And it's—crap it's 2PM already. I can't believe we've slept for this long." Hinata rubs his eyes and gets ready to get out from the bed. "I'm going to make us some—" but a pair of large arms encircle around his waist and—poof! He's back on the bed and lying on his boyfriend's bare chest. A black-haired boy face is now hovering above him.

"What the—" He's about to protest but Kageyama cut him off.

"It's raining outside."

"I know."

"It's cold."

"That's why, put your shirt on!" The orange-haired boy protests. Geez, even though they have been living together for sometime, seeing his boyfriend without a shirt still makes him blush. "Aren't you hungry? I'm going to make you breakfast. Well, it's more of a late breakfast. A really late lunch, even."

Kageyama doesn't say anything, instead, he wraps his arms around Hinata's waist tighter and snuggles into the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong with you?" The smaller male giggles and pats the taller man's head.

"… Can we just sleep in today?"

Hinata sighs. Kageyama is always clingy whenever he's just woken up. Sometimes to the point it's annoying. Especially when Hinata has something important to do. Hinata doesn't really mind, though. He likes this side of his boyfriend, and knowing he's the only one who knows about it makes him feel a warm buzz inside his stomach.

"Hmm, let me check my schedule this afternoon." Well, it's raining today and it is not going to stop for a while. The weather is really perfect for lying here lazily. Hinata unlocks his phone and swiftly opens the calendar application on his phone. "I really don't—" Hinata stops after he sees the date on his phone. "On a second thought, I do have something."

The orange-haired boy can hear his boyfriend's groan. "Just cancel it," he says.

"What are you? A kid?" a laugh escapes from Hinata's lips. Kageyama's heart flutters every time Hinata does it. "Unfortunately, I can't, Kageyama-kun. Now, can you be a good boy and sleep for a while? I'll wake you up when I'm done."

No answer from the black-haired guy.

"Kageyama?"

Still no answer from Kageyama, instead, he's burying his face deeper into Hinata's neck.

"Kageyama-kun~ it tickles, you know." Another laughter escapes from the shorter male. Kageyama always loves it when he's the one making Hinata laugh. He wishes that he'll always be the one who's gonna make his little sunshine laugh and kiss his pain away.

Hinata is struggling to get out from Kageyama's embrace. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Just to the kitchen, okay?" Hinata is trying to convince Kageyama by patting his head slowly.

"Kitchen?"

"Uh-huh"

"What are you going to do in the kitchen? We can eat later, right?"

"Now, now. Be a good boy and wait for me for a while." Hinata kisses his boyfriend on the cheek and Kageyama half-heartedly lets his Hinata goes to the Kitchen.

'_Dumbass, Hinata._' Kageyama thinks to himself. He's just trying to keep Hinata from doing what he's supposed to. Hinata always wakes up early and sometimes sleeps really late because of his assignments. So when he has a chance to sleep in, Kageyama would love to snuggle with his boyfriend and enjoying their time together. Kageyama never tells this to Hinata, but he always loves snuggling with the smaller boy. He loves Hinata's soft hair tickling his face. He loves the warm, fuzzy feelings. He loves hearing both of their heartbeats together. Heck, when the whole word fits inside of his arms, Kageyama doesn't need anything else. Well, except volleyball. After all, volleyball is the one thing that connects both of them.

Both of them are in college right now. They're also both in volleyball club and still famous because of their odd combination. They occasionally fight in the court but they play perfectly when they're together. There's really no perfect combination of words to explain about his feelings towards the middle blocker, but Kageyama knows that their dreams are made out of real things; staying on the court and playing volleyball together.

Everyday is bliss for Kageyama. Waking up and seeing your loved one's face. Even though Hinata's sleeping face isn't like what they described in books—like an angel or peaceful—heck, Hinata has a bad sleeping habit and there's no way his sleeping face is attractive with that drool on his face. But Kageyama has to admit that it's real and it's cute. So when it's raining like today, he hopes they can sleep in and lie on their bed lazily, talking about stupid things, about volleyball, listen to Hinata's talking about crap. It's not like he's going to remember everything that his boyfriend says but it doesn't matter to Kageyama.

"Kageyama! Can you come here?" Hinata's voice brings him back to reality and out of his daydreaming. Without answering, Kageyama groggily wakes up and heads towards the kitchen only to find out Hinata being really cute, wearing an apron and holding his spatula on his right hand and a bottle of maple syrup on his left hand.

"Can you help me open this goddamn bottle?" Hinata hands him the maple syrup bottle.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama asks while working on the bottle.

"Cooking, obviously."

"I can see that, dumbass. What is it?" Kageyama stands behind Hinata and handle him the maple syrup bottle.

"Thanks. How can you open that so easily? And I'm making you a pancake." Hinata chirps while flipping his pancakes with the spatula. "You can sit back and wait for a while. It's almost done." Hinata can feel Kageyama putting his chin on his head, observing his cooking.

"Hmm."

"You can help me to set the table. Make yourself useful, c'mon!"

"Alright." Kageyama kisses Hinata's hair before he takes out their plates, forks and butter knife.

"It's done!" Kageyama hears the orange-haired boy turn off the stove. Hinata puts the pancakes on the plate and adds maple syrup on top of it.

"Is that a banana?" Kageyama frowns.

"It is. It's Banana pancake." Hinata grins. "It's good. Try it."

"Where's your portion?"

"I'm gonna get mine later. C'mon. Try it." Hinata nudges his boyfriend. The taller man doesn't have any choice but to try the pancake.

"It's…. oddly good?" Kageyama comments while chewing the pancake.

"Oddly? Rude much! I specially made that for you, you turd!" Hinata pouts and Kageyama strangely finds it really cute.

"But I put the 'good' in it. So it's fine." Kageyama takes another a bite. "So are we celebrating something?"

"Well, happy Valentine's Day, I guess?" Hinata shrugs and goes back to the kitchen, taking his portion. "And I want my present on White Day, okay?"

"Sure, I can give you a toss." There's a playful tone on Kageyama's voice.

"….Give me back the pancake."

"I'm kidding, dumbass."

"How can I tell with that scary face of yours?" Another pout on Hinata's face. Of course he knows the tall jerk is joking. "I want expensive shit, okay?"

"Like my to—", before Kageyama could finish his whole damn sentence, Hinata cuts him off with this own lips. It lands clumsily on Kageyama's lips.

"You can start with that." Hinata leans back on his seat and hides his blush by eating his Banana Pancake.

"…Alright." This time it's Kageyama's turn. Standing on his feet and using his right hand to tilt up Hinata's head, for a better angle, he gives his adorable blushing boyfriend another kiss.


End file.
